brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:PixelFox666
Hello I am theTruePokemonMaster i love Lego and stuff please feel free to stop by and leave a message Video game How do you want to look like in my game. Any particular head, helmet, hair, body, leg, weapon, etc? --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 01:14, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Hi, this is Trailblazer101. I saw that you were helping me with my Category:Big Figures and I just wanted to tell you that someone is trying to delete it. I was just wondering if you could help prevent this. Thanks - Trailblazer101 The Brick-Files has been born! Pokemon, The Section of Perfection can be done by you :) martin mcfly (talk) 03:04, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Ok I'll put Episode 4 part 2 martin mcfly (talk) 03:53, July 27, 2016 (UTC) You might've saw my armor updates So when they show up in a cave, The Player (Marty/Benny/Ash) can choose A) Keep their Armor B) Blank C) Get th blue fusion suit If you choose B then Neo says: I think you should keep your armor it resembles you as the team leader! martin mcfly (talk) 10:12, July 27, 2016 (UTC) We still have this one day, One day, to finish em martin mcfly (talk) 06:41, July 29, 2016 (UTC) Dude, it is Friday/Saturday we gotta work martin mcfly (talk) 06:49, July 30, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm Donald Trump Bro, are you seriously stupid enough to think I blocked Benny and Marty? You see, Benny and Marty were blocked by Wikia Staff for issues another wiki. I actually talked to the wikia staff and convinced them to reduce Benny and Marty's blocks (they were originally permablocks). If you should be making any posts to me, it should be a thank you post. If I hadn't talked to the staff, Benny and Marty would be able to never set foot on Wikia. Next time, instead of judging me, use your thick skull and take a look at their block logs on Community Central Wikia. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 00:53, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Marty Mcoy is blocked how could I be him? --LBTB3 (talk) 12:11, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Benny was never permablocked. The block was always set to end August 8th. --LBTB3 (talk) 13:12, August 2, 2016 (UTC) so The Turepokermon master know that question you ask me the answer is yes but I'm too busy now to add chacters so I might do it Billionair1000 (talk) 06:18, August 4, 2016 (UTC) That was me who made Vesp! And fine I will remake it martin mcfly (talk) 08:21, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Chat pls martin mcfly (talk) 17:46, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Okay. Come here: http://lmmcu.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat --LEGOBennyBrick3 (talk) 03:39, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Please join this wiki's chat --Hot-Clara (talk) 03:59, August 26, 2016 (UTC) I'm Sorry I'm sorry for what I've done. Please check out my blog post on LMMCU Wiki. -RealGameTime You Sock Pixel I don't know what you've been doing with your dupe accounts but you better tell everyone on LMMCU what's really going on here. Le Le thinks I'm a bunch of other people there like this person who spammed a song and the anonymous wikia contributor. Get your story straight and confess. I'm done playing along, I'm sorry. --BENNYtheAVENGER (talk) 02:41, September 26, 2016 (UTC) The end I'm giving you a chance.I can't edit on LMMCU or send you a message there so i'm sending it here.We know what you did and we can prove it with screenshots and you know what you did to.I will expose you to all of your LMMCU pieces of crap friends or you can unblock me on LMMCU Discord or else